Delilah Horner
Delilah Horner '''is the girlfriend of Erik Ericson and a new student to Twin Branches. Introduced in the Troublemakers reboot, Delilah's most notable storyline has been her relationship with Erik and being the object of his affections. '''Duration: Season 1: Origins- Season 4: Troublemakers Backstory Growing up with her parents on their family farm, Delilah was raised as an only child and had a very close bond with her mother. Delilah's mother passed away leaving her feeling like she has to live up to the example her mother set in the house. Delilah's parents had fallen in love over a Thanksgiving meal, the meal being a tradition with her mother cooking it annually, and Delilah hopes she will experience the same fate. Storylines Delilah's first storyline in Surviving High School is in the Troublemakers reboot with Erik Ericson. Her and Erik first interaction is in fact months before her appearance in the Troublemakers reboot, as Erik went to her father's pumpkin farm to study pumpkins. Erik helps her with her tractor and the two instantly click, upon learning about their mutual interest in historical American figures. Her and Erik eventually enter a relationship and Delilah transfers to Twin Branches High. Delilah accompanies her boyfriend, Erik and the Troublemakers on their task to prevent Mr. Hart, a power hungry adult with the intent of implementing a strict security system, by conspiring to release the pigs from her fathers farm into the school when he is locked away with his friends. She additionally helps the Troublemakers after they get caught in a ditch on their way to stop the Mayor from naming him as the new principal and uses her truck to tow Nate Crawford's vehicle out. Since her transfer to her new school, Delilah has befriended the members of the Troublemakers program. Wanting to fully integrate herself as part of the group, Delilah agrees to help Kimi and Paige get their revenge on Brinna after she had publicly humiliated the former at the Winter Dance. Though she is uncomfortable with tricking people that have not targeted her personally, she quickly warms up to the idea of bringing Brinna down when her relationship with Erik and her appearance are picked apart by her. After planting the idea that Brinna's crush Logan loves when fans jump up onstage and sing with him, Delilah sits back with the girls and watch pleased as Brinna is shot down and embarrasses herself. Delilah went to the prom with Erik and the two had a nice night. During the series finale, Delilah was shown to be new to the nerds clique by not being experienced with their game Ogres N' Elves but is still fitting in with them. She and Erik are currently dating, and likely will continue dating for as long as possible. Relationships Romantic Interests Erik Ericson Erik is Delilah's current boyfriend. The two met over the summer, while Erik was studying pumpkins at her father's pumpkin farm. The two nearly kiss in The Pumpkin Farmer's Daughter, but are interrupted by Jeremy, who liked Delilah at the time. At the end of the episode, Erik asks her out, which she responds to yes and kisses his cheek. In Christmas Stories, Erik and Delilah go on their first date. Erik takes her to several places, which the typical teenager would like, however, they end up leaving all of the places--but the last--that they go to, per Delilah's request. Delilah explains that it is because she was never into those trendy places and that she liked Erik because he wasn't like everyone else. At the end, Erik brings her to Colonial Simmonsburg and kiss to fireworks. Leading up to her transfer, Delilah is seen frequently in bonus scenes of the third season of Troublemakers, Secrets Exposed, discussing her upcoming transfer. She helps Erik and his friends on their task to prevent Mr. Hart from becoming the principal of Twin Branches. The two are currently dating. Friendships Kimi Chen Kimi is most likely Delilah's closest friend at Twin Branches. The two briefly discuss Delilah's adaption to life at her new school in The Kimi Dates, following Delilah company in Kimi's task to humiliate her rival, Brinna, in front of Logan, Brinna's crush, in hopes that this would help strengthen her and Kimi's friendship. Paige Lenx In attempt to bond with Paige along with Kimi, Delilah works with Paige and Kimi to humiliate Brinna, Kimi's rival, in front of her crush, Logan. Enemies Brinna Becoming more involved with the Troublemakers after making her transfer to Twin Branches, Delilah witnesses first hand as Brinna mercilessly targets and bullies Kimi Chen. While disagreeing with Brinna and wanting to develop a closer friendship with Erik's friends, Delilah feels uncomfortable taking part in a revenge plot as she herself has never been victimized by Brinna. When it comes time to do her part of the plan by planting the idea that Brinna's crush Logan likes when fans sing onstage with him, Delilah is offended when Brinna begins to insult her appearance and relationship with Erik. Following this encounter, Delilah has no qualms about taking revenge and is happy when Brinna is humiliated in front of Logan and his fans. Personality Delilah is sweet and nerdy. She is a huge fan of Benjamin Franklin, and is also interested in pumpkins. Delilah appears to dislike stereotypes regarding the mainstream, having liked Erik, her boyfriend, for his contrast with what is the current trend in today's media. Appearance Delilah Horner is presented as a teenager with her black hair tied up in pigtails. Her character art displays her with a green dress and freckles dotting her nose. She looks exactly like Kingston University student Quinn except with black hair instead of red, but has the similar pigtails at the end of her hair. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:In A Relationship Category:Nerd Category:New Generation Category:Supporting Characters Category:Transfer Students